Daughter of the Sea 2
by AliceSprings
Summary: After saving her brother, Ria settles for a while. But she can never relax for too long. Soon enough, Percy's Roman friends come along to disturb teh peace. Can Ria sort out her differences with them and save Camp Jupiter? But she finds out some interesting things while at the Roman camp. Rated T just in case. Be sure to read the one before this, Daughter of the Sea.


**This is a sequel to my first publication - Daughter of the Sea. Please read this first**

After my first adventure at Camp Half-Blood, things calmed down for a while. I helped fix the dining pavilion, trained, designed new cabins and temples, helped my team win every game of Capture the Flag.

One day, when I was practising my archery—by far my worst combat skill—Tyson came running up to me.

"Hurry! Clarisse and Percy, fight!" he panted. Oh gods!

Percy was my half-brother; Clarisse was his arch-nemesis, a daughter of Ares. For some reason, she hated him, but was one of my best friends. Sighing, I took off running.

I reached the basketball court quickly. They always had their little showdown on the court. A huge group of people had gathered. I pushed my way through.

Percy was facing Clarisse with Riptide, his magical sword/pen. Clarisse held her three foot long spear. I pulled my bracelet off. There was only one thing to stop them. I touched a new combination I'd been working on. My double sword sprang to life. I ran to stop the collision of my brother's metal sword and Clarisse's electrically charged spear. My hand carefully placed on the leather grip, I jumped between them. I swung my sword, sending Percy's sword flying with one part and Clarisse's spear into the ground with the other. My bracelet changed to my will (another thing I'd been working on). I spun the new iron rod round, hitting them both in chest, pushing them to the ground. They landed ignominiously at the same time.

"Nothing to see here! Get lost!" I called out to the crowd, who had watched my performance in awe. They stayed for a second, then dispersed. I glared at Percy and Clarisse. They stared uneasily at the rod in my hand. Jason called out suddenly, saving them an explanation. For now…

"What happened here!? Another fight?" he stared at the rod in my hand. I willed it back to a bracelet. "You're getting way better with that thing, it scares me."

I smiled, but still shot a glare at Percy and Clarisse. Everybody knew I hated using my bracelet to stop Percy and Clarisse. It was meant for protection. Then Ben came along.

"Whoa! You two need to stop fighting!" He exclaimed, seeing Percy and Clarisse on the floor. They got up. Ben started to say something, but Clarisse butted in first.

"Rue, if I swap you first shower privileges, will you, and the rest of Poseidon cabin, play for Ares tonight in Capture the Flag?" she asked.

"So that's what this is about…" I sighed.

"I can do better than shower privileges!" Ben said suddenly. Oh yeah, it was Ares vs. Apollo today. I turned to Ben.

"Constant daytime sunlight in your cabin for a month, shower privileges, _and_ you can carry the flag across the finish line!" Ben offered. I turned to Percy.

"What do you think, Perce? Both are good offers." Percy didn't hesitate. He pointed at Ben. I nodded. "Sorry Clarisse, it's Percy's choice in the end." I sighed in sync with Clarisse. She smiled briefly at me.

"I better go see if I can grab Hephaestus cabin real quick. Leo likes dishwashing deals." She said, heaving another sigh.

"I'll remember that!" Ben smiled at me. Percy shrugged and walked off with Jason to practise sword fighting. He was ashamed that I could beat him. I sighed. This was going to be a fun day. Instead of heading back to archery, I went to Cabin Three.

It was a mess. Percy's clothes were in a heap in the corner, the fountain was covered in grime, Tyson's bits and bobs were strewn across the floor. I started cleaning, knowing it was a job that would keep both my hands and mind busy. I changed the style of the room. My first design was more floral, this time I tried a classy approach, knowing Annabeth (who was doing room inspection later today) would like it.

When I was done, the fountain sparkled, all dirty clothes had been washed and put away, the white and silver chintz sofa had been repaired and placed, the beds had been stripped and had brand new covers that I had embroidered myself, even Tyson's bits and bobs were polished until they sparkled and put away in a box Mark stole for me. I added a some rare coral in a selection of places and looked at my work. It was okay… but we desperately needed some better acoustics in here. I had a whole corner for CDs in my chest. I made a mental note to find some carpet or at least a rug for the cabin. I was finally finished.

There was a knock on the door. Just on time, I thought as I opened the door.

"Hey—you're not Percy…?" Said a girl with caramel skin and long curly chocolate and gold hair. She was roughly Percy's age, but a lot smaller. She stood next to a boy, again about Percy's age, with what you could just about call a childish face. Apart from that, he was heavily built and tall. These were Roman demigods.

"Huh, you wouldn't believe how many times somebody's said that to me!" I laughed. It was true. It had happened at least six times. Grover did it to me—how could he!?—Thalia Grace (Jason's sister) did it to me, Annabeth once or twice, Blackjack (Percy's pegasus, don't ask), even Chiron did it! This was seven.

"Who are you then?" The boy asked. By his appearance, I guessed he was a son of Mars (the Roman version of Ares). The girl was sweeter, but she had a dark air about her which made me think she was a daughter of Pluto (Roman version of Hades).

"Percy's sister. Rue, daughter of Poseidon. You are…?" I looked at them. How did they know Percy?

"Never mind that, where's Percy?" the girl asked. Never mind!?

"Okay, I may have only known him a month, but I'm not that quick to sell out my own brother." I said. "Who are you?"

The girl sighed.

"I'm Hazel, daughter of…" She trailed off, like all Roman demigods did when they told a Greek who they were.

"Pluto. You're Nico's sister." I finished for her. She looked confused and slightly thrown. I turned to the boy. "And you?"

"Frank. Son of Mars." He didn't hesitate. "We're friends of Percy's. We want to just tell him hi. I also have some news for him about Camp Jupiter." Oh yeah, Camp Jupiter, the Roman demigod camp. It was way different from Camp Half-Blood. I would know.

"Oh. All right. Percy's training in the arena. I'll show you the way." I said, putting my bracelet back on. If these guys were actually enemies, I wanted to be prepared. I'd heard there were some monsters that could change form to trick unsuspecting demigods. Frank raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. I led them silently to the swordplay arena. Percy was sparring with Jason. He saw me with Hazel and Frank. He grinned. Unfocused, he was pushed to the ground by Jason. Remembering a trick I'd pulled with Nico and Ben, I rushed forward, slipping my bracelet off my wrist. It changed into my sword. I stopped Jason's moving sword and used the force he had put behind the swing to topple him over. Then I took my dagger out of my boot and threw it backward. I heard it land in the sand. My sword point touched Jason's undefended chest.

"I do believe I win, again." I smiled and looked over my shoulder to check my throw. My dagger was stuck in the sand next to Percy's throat. Perfect. My sword morphed back into a bracelet in my hand. Jason and Percy got up, both blushing furiously.

"You had to do it in front of Hazel and Frank, didn't you!?" Percy grimaced at me. "You are the most annoying sister, EVER!"

"I love you too, bro." I said with a smile. Percy covered his eyes, but that didn't stop him from grinning. "You should go talk to Hazel and Frank. They have some news." I told him. Percy sighed and went to go talk to them. Jason grinned at me.

"How do you _do_ that?" He asked in amazement. I shrugged. "And you annoy Percy at the same time." He sighed, still awed.

"You should go with Percy. I'm sure you want to know what's going on." I said. He rushed off, happy. I shook my head and headed off, planning to go back to my cabin and finish my cleaning.

I never got there.

I was walking past the basket ball court. It was about noon, judging on the sun's positioning. Nico ran over, crashing straight into me. I fell to the ground; he landed on top of me.

Flushing with embarrassment, Nico got up. He helped me up, still flustered. He forgot what he was running around for.

"Whoa! Where are you rushing off to?" I laughed shakily. He frowned.

"Hazel's here." He panted. I nodded.

"She's with Percy and Jason. Frank said it was important." I told him. He looked confused. "They came to Cabin Three looking for Percy."

He nodded. He looked like he wanted to rush off again. I grabbed hold of his jacket to prevent him from doing so.

"What's going on, Nico? Why are they here?" I didn't realise how worried I actually was until my voice almost cracked. I cleared my throat as quietly as possible. Nico looked at me worriedly.

"It's…" I gave him a look that made it clear that if he said 'it's nothing' I would strangle him. "Fine! Come on, you're coming with me." Nico grabbed my arm. I let go of his jacket in surprise. Nico pulled me along for a minute until I caught up with him.

We went straight to the woods. I unconsciously slipped my bracelet down my arm. I gripped it in my hand. It transformed automatically. I gripped my sword in one hand. But no monsters appeared. We came to the clearing at Zeus' Fist (a huge pile of rocks that supposedly looks like a fist—all I see is a pile of poop). Hazel, Frank, Percy, Jason, Annabeth and another unknown girl stood in a huddle. Nico dragged me forwards. Sighing, I approached the small gathering.

"Percy, you have to come back to Camp Jupiter. We need you for this battle! We're being invaded!" Frank said. The girl turned to me.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Rue, daughter of Poseidon. Percy's sister." I answered automatically. She cracked a smile.

"Well, Rue, I'm Renaya, daughter of Bellona. You're brother is determined not to help Camp Jupiter, when it is about to be invaded. Is there anything you want to say to him?" She obviously wanted me to convince him.

"Well, Renaya, there is." I said, turning to Percy. "You should go. You don't want to leave Annabeth, take her too. Plain don't want to go, tough."

Percy frowned, Renaya, however, grinned.

"I like her attitude. Fierce and strong." She whispered to Nico.

"I know right. It amazes me all the time." He whispered back. I idly tapped my bracelet. Nico shut up immediately, knowing I was listening.

Percy deliberated for a second, also listening to Renaya's hushed conversation.

"Renaya, if you like her attitude so much—"

" _Her_ is listening, you know. Maybe _she_ would like some appreciation." I cut him off. Renaya snickered behind me.

" _So much_ maybe, just maybe, Rue can go instead. I promised Annabeth a solid six months of no crazy adventures." Percy finished. He glared at me, thinking he'd finally beat me. Not yet.

"Sounds good. What should I pack?" I announced, turning to leave. Please stop me, please stop me, I chanted in my head. I didn't want to go... but I had to now.

"A weapon, some spare clothes, some nectar and ambrosia, some drachma, some denari and anything else you want." Renaya called after me.

That's how I ended up back in Cabin Three, packing a bag for yet another trip. Once I had everything Renaya had listed, I opened my chest. I took out a CD I'd burnt myself. It was a mix of all sorts of my favourites. Sam Sparrow-Black and Gold, Duffy-Mercy, Mark Ronson ft. Amy Winehouse-Valerie, all sorts. I even had some Bob Marley and Muse on there. I packed that away and stared at my few personal items. I put the necklace Tyson made me on, I shoved my iPod into my pocket with my earphones. I put the home-made cookies Mark had made me into my bag. Finally, I placed my tiny speaker in my ear. Percy's furious voice filled my ear.

"You aren't going anywhere, Rue!" he yelled.

"Gods of Olympus, Perce! Not so loud! And it was your idea for me to go, so you can't tell me no!" I said back into the microphone charm. Percy fell silent for a minute. Then I heard his footsteps in the speaker. Gods, I got to go now! I thought to myself. I stepped outside into the bright sunlight. Nico and Ben beat me to it.

They stood outside the cabin, holding their bags.

"Come if you want. We're gonna need all the help we can get to stop whatever invasion is going on at Camp Jupiter." I said to them before they could begin. Ben smiled, satisfied. I started walking. Nico puffed a sigh and followed after me, like this wasn't at all his idea.

"We're up against ten dozen cyclopses, we're gonna need more than help." Nico said. So I'm guessing it wasn't his idea.

"Okay then. I know a group of girls who can help. Artemis popped by once when I was hunting a hydra for Ares. She seemed to like me." I said. Ben gripped my arm.

"No. Not the Hunters of Artemis! They hate boys! I'm a boy, AND a son of Apollo. That means major hate from them." He pleaded Nico didn't look too happy either. I sighed and cursed under my breath.

Renaya waited for us at the top of Half-Blood hill. We left quickly. I hesitated when I found out we were taking the Olympus Express. Nico and Ben were with me this time, I reminded myself. Plus there's no Jack. I shuddered lightly as I got on. Nobody noticed.

It was a long ride. Eventually, I started nibbling on the cookies I brought. My stomach felt hollow. Something was about to happen.

But the train ride passed without fault. I still felt uneasy.

We got off at San Francisco. I frowned at the sight of Mt. Diablo in the distance. That place gave me the creeps. We walked quickly. I grasped my bracelet in my hand. Nothing happened though. I could feel something watching me. I looked over my shoulder. Ben was watching me closely. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't, I could see something over his shoulder. My brow furrowed as I strained to see the barely visible shimmer. I realised almost too late.

"Ben, duck!" I shouted, breaking into a run. I somersaulted over Ben's head, my shield fanning out to protect us both. It shuddered as a wall of fire hit it. "Watch your back, man! Do you have your bow?" Ben nodded, pulling his bow out.

"What exactly are we up against?" Frank asked, pulling out a spear.

"Phoenix. We should defiantly kill it!" I told them. They looked confused but went with it. I willed my shield into a long sword and did a back flip , swinging my sword up to knock the bird out of the air. I saw a blur of bright plumage and then _boom!_ The ground shook as the phoenix slammed into it. I stood up and threw my spear (my bracelet changes that fast) at the blurred thing. The bird soared upwards and just missed. I picked up the spear as it changed into a javelin. I threw this high into the air. A bright necklace fell from the sky, landing on me, slipping to my neck, then tightening so it was impossible to take off. Then I was covered in monster dust. I frowned at the others. They didn't help at all.

"I told you we should kill it. Phoenix feathers bring good luck." I said. I carefully brushed myself off. Then I picked up the few feathers that fell off of the fire bird when it crashed into the ground. There were six. I handed one to each of the company, keeping one for myself. Then I started walking.

"We want to get to Camp Jupiter by sunset right? I'm not spending another night on the streets!" I called to them. Nico and Ben hurried to catch up with me. Renaya, Hazel and Frank quickened their pace to trail behind us. I kept a brisk pace which made Nico and Ben run to keep up with me. It was going to get dark soon, and if we didn't want to spend the night in the streets, we had to move fast. From the time I was at Camp Jupiter, I remembered the way. And the customs. If my memories served me right, the government worked the same as the Roman government about 2000 years ago. Twenty years in the army and you became a citizen of New Rome and were allowed to retire. I could wait a life time to see it again.

I didn't speak as I walked, but Ben and Nico (now behind me) talked quietly about something. Renaya suddenly called out to them.

"She'll figure it out eventually." She commented quietly. I knew it! They were talking about me. I threw a stone over my shoulder. By the gasps, I'd judged my mark correctly; the stone had passed over them, hitting them both in the shoulder. I smiled as I quickened my pace further.

"She even has a sense of humour! She'll get on well at Jupiter, don't you think?" Frank said to Hazel. I was tempted to throw another rock. I refrained when I heard Hazel slap Frank in response. I almost laughed. Then I noticed how close we were.

The entrance to the tunnel was dead ahead of me. I frowned as I came closer, remembering the last time I went through this tunnel. My arm hurt as I remembered the dagger scraping slowly down it…

I pulled myself out of that memory. Now that Renaya was praetor, that wouldn't happen, I hoped. I walked, shaking, through the dark tunnel in the hill.

"I'll go in front," Renaya said, "The Romans' don't take too kindly to strangers."

"Oh, I know that…" I chuckled darkly, remembering the dagger yet again. My mind wanted to run away, but my heart kept my body walking forwards to meet whatever punishment came with befriending Romans.

Nico moved to stand next to me. He gently took my hand. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't help but be glad I had somebody with me this time. I shuddered lightly as we passed out of the tunnel into the bright sunlight. Nico squeezed my hand in his. I was shaking increasingly with every step we took toward the towering battlements. With a fast-flowing moat ringing it, the battlement protected the whole of New Rome. I remembered that river; it made me feel raw and defenceless. I didn't want to go through that again.

Renaya spoke to Ben about New Rome. According to my last visit—which was admittedly five years ago—it was all lies. Peaceful, cares for all citizens, legionaries and auxiliaries. To me, it was all lies.

"Calm down, nobody's going to hurt you." Nico whispered to me. "You've been here before?"

"I was only nine, it wasn't fun. As far as I'm aware, everything Renaya is saying is contradicting everything that happened to me when I was here." I whisper back. Nico shook his head.

"Renaya's telling the truth. I've seen it for myself." He said. I nodded as calmly as possible. Again, Nico squeezed my hand in his. I stared at the fast flowing river ahead of me. The Little Tiber, they called it. I frowned as Renaya called out to somebody on the battlements. The huge doors swung open with a loud BANG! I flinched.

Two demigods came out. The first I recognised immediately. Madison let out a delighted cry and rushed to the edge of the water. Then she looked back at her companion. Madison's long ginger hair was pulled into a plait and her blue eyes sparkled excitedly; her constantly flushed cheeks camouflaged her freckles with hectic spots of bright red.

I smiled finally. Then the boy came out of the shadows.

His eyes were orange, almost red. He was strongly built, but not in a way to intimidate. But I recognised him. I stiffened unconsciously. Was this the same boy…?

He also stiffened at the sight of me. Yes, this was the exact same boy who had thrown stones at me while the other demigods hurt me when I was nine. He was twelve at the time. Now he was about seventeen. Nico looked between me and the boy. He could tell I was frozen. He tugged on my arm as Renaya pressed forwards. I blinked and started to walk, unintentionally keeping a tight hold on Nico's hand.

"You know him?" Nico asked. I nodded slightly and walked, without flinching this time, into the fast flowing water of the Little Tiber. I was still shaking though. The boy grabbed Madison back when she tried to walk forward to meet us. Madison snatched her arm away from him and started towards me. I pulled away from Nico and rushed forward to meet her. We met on the shore and she pulled me into an embrace. We had met years ago, when we were both on the streets. She laughed her infectious laugh, finally calming me down. I grinned.

"So this is where you got to. I was wondering!" I said with a smile as she finally released me.

"Oh , Rue! I can't believe you're here!" She squealed excitedly. Then her face darkened. "Are you allowed here, you know, being a Greek and all."

"It's fine." Renaya, Frank, Hazel and Nico all barked at the same time. Madison paled. I laughed.

"I'm here for a job, so I think I'm just about fine." I said. Madison laughed and hugged me again. "Whoa, girl. I may be here but I still have a personal space bubble that has been violated too much recently." I said, looking pointedly at Ben and Nico. Madison laughed. The boy came over and pulled her away from me. We regarded each other coldly. I frowned at him. He glared at me.

Nico took my arm and pulled me away from him.

"Come on, time for greeting is later. Renaya wants to show us around the camp!" he said excitedly. He dragged me further away before whispering, "Stay close to me, you don't know what these people can do."

"Oh, don't I..." I contradicted lowly. Nico frowned.

"You're so cryptic!" he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and Nico dropped his hand from my arm, only to take my hand in it. I sighed as we passed through the walls of the battlement.

New Rome was different. Although the statue was still there. As we came to the city, there was a ring of identical statutes of the god Terminus, the Roman god of boundaries. He guarded the boundaries of the city of New Rome. I sighed softly as we neared the statue.

"YOU! I recognise you! Silly little Greek!" He shouted at me. I sighed again. Renaya pushed past me and spoke lowly to him. He glared at me and sighed.

"I have to tell you, don't I? The little she-devil escaped punishment! She's a Greek, she deserved to be punished!" he screeched. I rubbed my arm where the scar still remained. Terminus looked appeased that I remembered. Renaya looked around our group, from me to the boy and back several times.

"Now I get it. This all makes sense now. That's what my mother wants to do." Renaya sighed. My brow furrowed. I frowned deeply.

We toured the city in almost silence. Older demigods shot me dark looks, but received looks colder than their own from Ben and Nico. I tried to ignore them.

"I'm sorry." The boy came over to me. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just nodded.

"No, really, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done what I did. I should have helped you. How old were you?" He asked.

"Nine. You were what, twelve? You knew no better. Don't worry about it. Just forget it." I told him. He was getting insufferable. I sighed and walked on.

"That's no excuse. I'm Christian by the way." I nodded again, utterly bored. We kept moving until we reached the Fields of Mars. There, Mrs O'Leary was playing a game with a giant elephant in a bulletproof vest. On the side of the vest was the word ELEPHANT. I tapped Renaya on the shoulder.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" I smiled at the two playing together. Mrs O'Leary then noticed me. She came bounding over. I wished I had something to grab on to this time. I put out my hand to pat her huge muzzle. She stopped right in front of me and licked my face. I rubbed my face dry with my sleeve.

"Hey girl! You're awful excited, aren't you?" I smiled and she wagged her tail. Then she bounded off to play with her elephant friend. I took a better look at the Fields of Mars. There were holes riddled on the ground. Trents, I guessed. My eyes wandered to the huge castle like battlements in the middle. They were used for the equivalent of our games of Capture the Flag. I couldn't help but smile as the two rough housed playfully. They were obviously good friends.

We continued on until we reached another statue of Terminus. Renaya , Frank, Nico and Hazel all put their weapons on to a small tray near him. Following their lead, I put my bracelet down along with my dagger. I kept my necklace on, since it wasn't technically a weapon. Terminus gave me an exasperated look.

"Renaya, will you please explain to the silly Greek that the tray is for weapons, which aren't allowed in New Rome." Sigh. I opened my mouth to speak, but Nico started before I could.

"I think, Terminus, that you are creating a rather wide category when you say 'Greek', remembering that I myself am actually a son of Hades, not Pluto." He remarked. Renaya, Frank and Hazel smiled in sync. Ben grinned. I did nothing. I just stood there. Terminus glared at me. I secretly willed my bracelet to change form. Suddenly, my bracelet disappeared, replaced by a sword, sheathed in silver and sapphire. Nico grinned. Terminus looked as if he were slightly paler than usual. Renaya then pushed us into the city. I gently tapped the microphone charm on my necklace to be sure it was working.

"It's on. I'm listening. Don't worry. Trust Renaya, she's cool." Percy reassured me. I focused on the sound of his soothing voice as I walked through the city that had brought me nothing but pain.

I would honestly love to tell you that I was fearless walking through those streets, but my mother always told me that it was wrong to lie. The truth is, I was pretty much screaming 'HELP ME!' the whole time in my head. No lie.

We came to the forum. Everybody was gathered there, and they seemed to be arguing. It seemed too late to have an argument now, but the Romans obviously thought otherwise. Renaya and Frank took their place at a podium in the middle.

"ORDER!" Renaya called. "I have news. Our dear friend Percy had declined our request for him to come back to Camp Jupiter after the information given to us by my own mother, Bellona." Boos and angry shouts rattled through the auditorium.

"QUIET!" Frank called. "Although Percy hasn't come, he has sent us help. His sister, Rue, along with Nico di Angelo and Ben, a son of Apollo, has come to help us."

"HER!? But she… I remember her. Five years ago…!" somebody called. I shuddered and my hand flew to my arm. Nico gently pried my hand off my arm and took hold of it. Ben put his arm protectively around my shoulders. I pulled away from both of them and moved to sit on the other side of Madison, next to the aisle between the rows of seats. Maddy patted my hand then left me alone. I was glad that she understood what I wanted at that moment.

I sighed and Renaya called for order again.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is preparing for this fight. As you all know, ten dozen cyclopses are coming from the North to invade us. The army is huge and there will likely be many casualties. We have to defeat them though, for New Rome and for the GODS!" At Renaya's speech, everybody cheered. I felt even more obliged to call the Hunters, they'd gladly accept a challenge like this.

After the speech, Renaya introduced us to Dakota, the red-stained mouthed centurion of the Fifth Cohort. They were the only Cohort that had any spare beds. Dakota was nice enough. He was a son of Bacchus, the Roman version of Dionysus. Instead of drinking alcohol (which was illegal in the New Rome army) he drank red Kool-Aid, which left his mouth constantly stained red, making him look like a vampire. He assigned us beds in various rooms. I was in the same room as Hazel, which made me feel slightly better about being back in the Roman camp. I was just about to climb into an empty bunk when she stopped me.

"Take the top bunk on mine. I'm fine with it." She suggested. I smiled and moved my small bag to the end of the bunk on top of Hazel's. She patted her bed, gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down on the bed.

"You've been here before. When?" She asked. I cursed softly before answering.

"Five years ago. It was only a short visit." I shivered lightly.

"What happened!? Who did you meet?" she almost shouted. Then she covered her mouth with both hands. But there was nobody else in the room at the moment. I touched the scar on my arm as a response to her question. She shone her candle on it to get a better look. Her face contorted in surprise.

"So that's why you were so hesitant when we got here!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have a good experience from here." I frowned. Then Hazel abruptly changed the subject.

"How do you know Nico?" she asked. I blinked at the sudden change in the conversation.

"Two years ago, when I was on the streets. We met by chance in LA. I already know about you. He mentions you lots at Camp Half-Blood." I answered. She thought for a second.

"Does he love you?" I cringed at the words 'love' and 'you' used in the same sentence when it was about me. Hazel noticed. She tried to continued but I cut her off.

"I don't know. I think he does, but I don't really know. I'm not that good with people." I said just in time. Hazel deliberated for a second.

"If I could get you an answer, what would you say?"

"How would I know? You'd have to do it for me to give you a valid answer." I replied. It was the same answer Mark gave me every time I asked him a hypothetical question. It annoyed me so much! It had the same effect on Hazel. She pouted for a second, then suddenly grinned at me.

"That is _exactly_ what I am going to do." She said. I stared at her in alarm. "Oh, don't worry, I'll do it secretly, he'll never know!" Gods, no!

Hazel then ushered me to bed. I was too tired from the long day to argue. Tomorrow, I promised myself I would call Percy and see how room inspection went. I fell asleep quickly after that.

When I woke up, I could see the grey light of the dawn seeping in through my window. I heard Percy's voice in my ear immediately.

"Come back to Camp Half-Blood now! We lost capture the flag to Ares yesterday. It's Hephaestus vs. Apollo in two days time!" He bawled. I rolled my eyes and took off my speaker. It transformed. I put the phone to my ear.

"Good. Now Clarisse can have a few days rest. You should be happy." I replied a bit too acidly. I tried to sound nicer when I continued. "How did room inspection go?"

"Amazing! How do you do that with the room? I didn't even know we had a sofa!" He exclaimed. I flinched at the sudden volume.

"Well you aren't really very observant!" I chided with a smile. Hazel climbed up to sit on the edge of my bed.

"What's going on at Camp Jupiter?" he asked worriedly. I sighed.

"Nothing much. I'm thinking about contacting the Hunters to help. Last time I saw her, Thalia did say to contact her if I was in trouble. The Amazons might help too, Hylia said to call if I needed help." Percy fell silent for a second.

"The Amazons will come, Renaya is Queen Hylia's sister, after all. The Hunters, I don't know. It would be up to Artemis. Or Diana, as the Romans call her." He said with an annoyed sigh. I smiled.

"Well it's a good thing that Artemis seems to like me, after I helped her track down a dangerous hydra that she was ordered to kill by Zeus. She might come." I replied sweetly. Percy sighed again.

"Call again. I've got to go now, Jason wants to spar again." He hung up after that.

I watched the phone turn back into a speaker, then I put it back in my ear.

"What was all that about?" Hazel asked.

"Percy's worried about me. He doesn't realise I can handle myself. It will be even easier with all you guys to help!" I sighed. Hazel smiled guiltily.

"Well, Nico would be happy you said that." She winked mischievously. I groaned and internally kicked myself for letting her find out.

"What did you say!?" I groaned again.

"Not much. Just enough to find out what I wanted and to not seem suspicious." She grinned. "He does like you, and I mean _like you_ , like you" I groaned again as she giggled.

"Well, thanks then. I have no idea what to do now. So thank you _so_ much!"I moaned. She grinned and patted my arm,

"You'll be fine!" She said. We both got dressed quickly. I finally shoved my feet into my pair of black leather boots. I put my bracelet on and sighed softly. I placed m drachma and denari stashes in my jean pockets and stepped outside. Hazel was already there. She dragged me to the Fields of Mars. There, the five Cohorts were preparing for a 'war game'. Apparently, these were the equivalent of Capture the Flag at Camp Half-Blood. First and Second Cohorts were defending. Third, Fourth and Fifth were attacking.

Frank saw us and ran over.

"Are you playing? We need help for this." He said. I nodded happily. I missed the Capture the Flag yesterday. Nico was standing off to the side, putting Mrs O'Leary into armour. I went over to help him.

Mrs O'Leary squirmed as Nico tried to fix on the metal vest. I grabbed one of the straps and Mrs O'Leary settled immediately. I ran under her to buckle the strap I was holding. I made it do I cross under her stomach. I was about to take the second one when Nico gripped my hand. My first reflex was to send our twined hands into his nose. If it was anybody I didn't know, that is exactly what I would do. Instead, I pulled away as gently as I could to finish buckling Mrs O'Leary's armour. When she was done I took a step back and smiled at the ten foot monster puppy in front of me.

Suddenly, somebody took hold of my arm. I instinctively sent my elbow into their stomach. Nico groaned as my elbow made contact. Damn it!

I turned around to see him doubled over, gripping his stomach.

"Oh Gods! Nico I'm so sorry!" I said in a panic. Nico actually laughed.

"I've had worst. It was my fault." He said, straightening up. "Well at least I know you can handle yourself, unlike Percy." He raised an eyebrow.

"You were _listening_!?" I growled. He nodded sheepishly.

"It was one of the conditions I made with Hazel when she asked me how I felt about you." He shrugged. I tensed up, furious.

"I'm going to kill your sister. " I said rather calmly. Nico laughed.

"Sure you will. Good luck in the war games!" He said and walked off.

I sighed as I joined the rest of the Fifth cohort. Dakota gave out jobs. When he got to Hazel, Frank and I, he just said to do 'whatever works'. I almost laughed. Annabeth would have a fit if she heard this.

"DO 'WHATEVER WORKS'! MY GODS, RUE, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" Speak of the devil. Annabeth ranted in my ear. I sighed and ripped the speaker out of my ear.

"I'll call back later. Time to fight!" I said into the microphone, putting the speaker in my pocket with my denari and drachma. I looked up at the towering battlements. I got an idea. Mrs O'Leary was big enough for even Frank to ride…

I explained my idea to Hazel and Frank. They were delighted that I could come up with a plan that good. I went to speak to Dakota. When I explained my plan, he rushed off to tell his co-centurion Gwen. Fifth Cohort and Mrs O'Leary made the perfect distraction.

Then Nico came over and abruptly announced that he was joining us in the games. Then I had an even better idea.

Hazel explained my plan. I was about to make my suggestion when Nico figured it out himself.

"I can get you close Rue. Shadow travel!" He seemed delighted about the idea. I agreed with him, when Hazel suddenly interrupted. She thought it was dangerous, after 'last time'. Nico shook his head. He said he'd be fine, he was only doing a short jump. I could make no sense of any of it. We prepared in silence from then on in. Third and Forth Cohorts strapped up their armour and took out deadly spears. Hazel got on her legendary horse, Arion. When he saw me he said some things that I can't mention because of the language. But I got the gist. He wanted gold. Thankfully, I had some gold earrings I never wore from my brother tucked in my jacket. I took them out. Arion nickered.

 _Those are mine. 24 carats, wow!_ Is roughly what he said (cussing deleted). I held them out on my hand. He gently ate them out of my hand, covering it in horse slobber. I smiled and wiped it off on my jeans. This was going to be _awesome_!

When everybody was ready, a horn was blown. The start of the war games. Frank struggled to mount Mrs O'Leary, and Hazel prepared Arion to charge. I prepared my fake doppelgänger to ride Hannibal the giant elephant. They charged.

Nico put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"No messing around, we've got to go now." I reminded him. He laughed. It was happy and mirthful. I couldn't help but smile when he laughed like that.

"Don't worry. We should let the distraction hit the first wall until we go. In the meantime…" he trailed off, leaning in closer to me. I did something I'd never done before.

I twisted gently away from him, like you would in a dance. He stared at me, now three feet away from him. He pouted. I sighed and walked back over to him. He grinned. I sighed again. Then I saw the distraction. They were in full battle. We had to go. Nico realised to. He pulled me closer to him and closed his eyes.

I would not recommend shadow travel. If you want to know why, it's because I can't stand:

The dark

Strange noises

The feeling of hands clawing at me

Going so fast that I can't breathe

So yeah, I don't recommend shadow travel to anybody who is like me and can't stand the things above. The only comfort was the warmth from Nico's hand around my waist.

We landed on the soft ground on the other side of the castle battlements. The guards there looked stunned for a second. Then one called down to us.

"Hope you like being soaked!" He shouted, powering up a water cannon. I smiled. The water blasted out, but formed a foamy white arching bridge instead of hitting us full in the face. Nico looked at the bridge hesitantly.

"I shadow travelled, you _are_ going to cross a water bridge, clear?" I said, slightly annoyed. Sighing, I took his hand and pulled him onto the water, it was as solid as concrete, but it wouldn't last long. I pulled us up the stream of water, retracting the blast as we went. Nico was practically frozen.

When we got to the top, I had my double sword in hand. Two guards were at the top, ready to attack. I swung my sword, knocking them both down. Then I was holding my iron rod. I hit them over the head and they collapsed to the ground. Then I was holding my normal sword. It felt light compared to the gaudy weapons I'd been using recently. I jumped into action; literally.

I jumped over the side of the battlements, using the water cannons as paths. Nico shadow travelled to meet me inside the castle. I fought my way through the crowds. The Romans couldn't keep up. I slid past people, jumped over their heads and knocked them out, dodged and kicked and punched. I reached the flag in no time.

It was poorly defended. Two guards stood straight on either side. I smiled and started singing. It was all too easy. They nodded off in seconds, as all unprepared listeners did. I easily cut the flag down and wrapped my necklace around it, attaching it to my wrist. Suddenly it changed. A golden snake coiled around my wrist and the flag pole. It was a good thing I wasn't afraid of snakes! The thick thing looked up at me and blinked sleepily. I grinned as I ran down the hallway; Tyson truly was the best half brother I had. Including Percy and Mark.

Nico met me back in the corridor, he blinked tiredly and yawned. I stopped my singing hurriedly. Nico grinned and readjusted his sword. I rolled my eyes. We charged out of the corridor, which was covered in the unconscious Romans I'd fought to get the very flag that was currently wrapped to my hand by the beautiful animatronics of the golden snake. It suddenly rose its head and poked its forked tongue out and then back in. The robotic creature hissed. I frowned as I noticed the pegasus flying way above our heads. Damn it. I spoke to the horse in the sky, pretending I was only speaking to the snake, who repeated his tongue flicking.

"What are you doing?" I said aloud. Nico smiled as he noticed Renaya's new pegasus in the sky. Unaware that I could understand him, he told me his whole plan.

 _We were going to separate you at the next turn, where you will obviously turn left, because it's the quickest way, but when you get far enough down, we will ambush you and you will lose, yet again!_ Ha! I wanted to laugh. It was so amazing that a horse could tell me its whole plan, not knowing I could listen.

We came up to the turning. I looked around. Nico started to turn left. My little snake coiled his tail around Nico's arm and dragged him behind me as I turned and ran down the right path. Then I saw the water cannons.

I jumped up suddenly, jerking my snake away from Nico. I landed on the ignition switch. The cannon spluttered to life. I looked back at Nico.

"Come on! After this I have to go through shadow travel again, so we'll be even." I said with a little laugh. Nico took a tentative step towards me. My snake shot out, twining round his arm. I jumped on to the steady stream of water that dug into the ground below. We descended quickly, and I managed to keep us all dry. When we landed I turned to Nico.

He tugged on my arm, pulling me into his chest. I felt my face warm. Then Nico closed his eyes and the blood rushed out of my face.

This time as just as bad. But at least I could also feel the snake on my arm tightening. We landed on the other side of the field, as planned, but we were too far away from the finish. I started running, dodging past defenders instead of fighting. Then I got bored of trying to dodge the many defenders. I frowned and made a jump. I used the shoulders and heads of oncoming defenders as a path to the line.

I made a final jump and was lifted into the air. I looked up. Renaya had picked me up by the scruff of my top. I growled to myself, and said something to the horse, pretending I was only talking to myself.

"How am I going to get out of this?" the horse responded immediately.

 _The only way you could possibly escape this, would be by cutting the rope on your top. That's how my amazing master did this!_ Thank you pegasus. I took my dagger from my boot and cut at the back of my top. I started to fall. I prepared to land.

I landed with a soft thud, not nearly as loud as the silent landing I'd done from seven stories high. I grinned for a second. Then I took off running. I reached the finish line with a whoop. Nico stood next to me without moving.

"Well done." He whispered in my ear. I'm not ashamed to say I flinched at his sudden appearance. He laughed quietly. I elbowed him lightly in the stomach; he laughed louder.

Then, with easy smoothness, he lifted he onto his shoulder. I stiffened involuntary.

"Calm down, the other team can't do anything to you when you're up there!" he grinned mischievously. I kicked him in the chest. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Fine, I can get you back for this later." I said with a pout. Hazel and Frank joined us then. Hazel pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Frank grinned.

After that, we went for training. Renaya wanted to teach me the Roman way. I told her that if she wanted to stand a chance against a cyclops, my 'unorthodox' style was the best way. With the Greek style, you just go with your instinct instead of doing the same thing, over and over.

Renaya taught me some new moves and I taught her a load of new moves. We were ready for the attack which was scheduled for tonight.

The day went quickly. I laced up my boots and checked my dagger. Everything seemed ready. I walked outside, planning to speak to Renaya quickly about strategy. I could still call the Hunters.

When I walked out though, I realised there was no need. There, in full battle armour, was the one person in New Rome I looked forward to seeing.

Harry smiled at me. Five years ago, he had helped me escape torture and eventually death. The son of Hecate grinned at me.

"You have some serious nerve, coming here." he said, looking at my arm. I glared at him. I walked off, still planning to speak to Renaya. I could hear him following me.

"You have some nerve, showing up now." I said tiredly. I quickened my pace, reaching new Rome. I placed my bracket and dagger on Terminus' tedious tray and walked on, my mind unconsciously recreating the map I had stored in my memory from five years ago. I reached Renaya's office in no time.

I knocked on the white quartz doors. They swung open to reveal two mechanical dogs, one silver, one gold. They had shining ruby eyes. They barked unenthusiastically at me. I laughed lightly as Renaya's came in, followed closely by Hylia, Queen of the Amazons. She grinned at me.

"Ah, the little she devil." Hylia laughed.

"Why does everybody call me that?" I laughed back. I glanced at Renaya.

"We will still need more forces. I'll call Thalia now. She is one of the Hunters of Artimis." I explained. Renaya's nodded appreciatively.

"Before that, I need to speak to you about something." Renaya said, leading me into her main office. The door clicked into place.

"You've been here before. Five years ago. What happened?" She asked. For a second I stiffened.

Then I told her. As she said, it was five years ago, I was running from a hell hound. It chased me down an alley. There, through the tunnel, was my one chance at escape. I ran forwards. It chased me down the tunnel. When I saw the river, I relieved. I rushed through, not bothering to look behind me. Then the arrows came down. I dodged them, letting the river water swirl protectively around me. Four soldiers ran out, three of them heading off to kill the hell hound. The other grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

I choked, remembering. My arm ached, throbbing evilly. Renaya looked at me sadly.

"You really have no idea what to say." I said, standing up. "I'll go call Thaila now." I left the room. I headed for the Terminus statue. I snatched my bracelet and dagger. I tapped the microphone on my necklace.

"Yep, Jason called her an hour ago. She's on her way." Percy said before I could ask.

"Good. We're gonna need help. " I said, scanning the horizon. I could just about see the silhouette of an army there I quicker my pace towards Mrs O Leary's pen. I quickly saddled her as Percy filled me in on Camp Half Blood.

He finished at the same time I did and I climbed on Mrs O Leary. I rode off to meet the Hunters, knowing what would happen if they came alone.

I stood at the edge of the Little Tiber when I saw Thalia and Artimis walking, donned in their usual silver, the rest of the Hunters following closely. I took my bracelet off and let it transform. In an instant, my shield flared out as two arrows stuck it. I lowered it, and the water from the river curved upwards, forming huge words.

REALLY?

I smiled. Could Percy do _that_?

A flaming arrow landed next to me, holding a note. I read it quickly.

'Yes, really. Good reflexes, by the way. Thalia x.'

I grinned. It was scribbled in a messy scrawl that nearly filled the page. I wanted to laugh. Instead I made the water change again.

WELCOME!

The Hunters hurried forwards and the water formed a neat arch to allow them through without getting wet. Thalia stopped in front of me.

"You are way better than Percy at this stuff. He couldn't even make an arch. He still can't!"she laughed. I smiled and watched the last of the Hunters come through the arch. Then I slowly lowered it back into the river, not spilling a single drop. Artimis greeted me formally.

For a while, we spoke strategy. Then we lined up, prepared for the battle. The army of cyclopses seemed small compared to out force. It would still take all of us though. We all rushed forwards with bloodthirsty battle cries.

It started well. I slashed left and right, dodging volleys of arrows and huge clubs. I needed to find the leader. Where?

Then I saw him. He was taller than the others and faster too. His back faced me, so it took little less than a backslash to kill him. The other cyclopses disappeared showering us in monster dust. Oops. Frank toppled off of Mrs O' Leary in surprise.

Later that night, after a feast to celebrate, I sat at my father's shrine. I took the phoenix feather from my bag and put it down there. The shrine was so small compared to even Pluto's. I sighed and stared at the walls, looking for comfort.

"It's not very impressive, is it?" A familiar voice asked. I spun around to see the calm wistful eyes of my dad.

"No." I said cautiously. What was he doing here?

"You look so different. Last time I saw you, you were small enough to hold in my hands." He smiled at the memory. He looked nice smiling, but I remained on my guard.

"You should know, that boy, Nico, you shouldn't trust him." Something felt strange about this encounter.

"Maybe not. But I do anyway." I said. Poseidon smiled briefly.

"You're as stubborn as your mother." He laughed. It was a deep throaty laugh. With that, he disappeared, leaving the faint scent of the seas in his wake.

Smiling to myself I left the shack-like shrine, planning on bidding Renaya, Hylia and Thalia goodbye.

I never got to.

Outside the shine, Nico stood, his eyes wide and guilty.

"You were listening." I accused him. He grinned and took my hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said, pulling me away from the city. There was a forest nearby. Was he taking me there?

But no, we swerved off course, running along the side of the forest, from inside, I heard a unicorn speak.

 _Mistress of the sea, would you and your friend like a ride?_ It called. I stopped nodding gratefully. Nico looked back as the pure black stallion emerged. In the centre of it majestic head was a spiralled navy horn. Nico stopped short and I smiled.

"He's offering us a ride." I said. The unicorn bent, letting us climb on. It took off at a considerable speed, following Nico's directions.

We finally reached a concealed lake. The water was the same shade of green-blue as my eyes and was surrounded by plants, half of which I'd encountered on my journeys. There was even a bramble bush in the corner. My eyed widened when I saw it. I could imagine I looked quite funny. Nico got off the horse unsteadily, and pulled me off after him. I stared at the beautiful little pond in amazement.

"How did you find this?" I gasped when I could finally speak. Nico laughed lightly, taking my hand and leading me down to the edge of the water. I put other hand in the water, feeling the strength it always gave me flow steadily through my veins.

"Ria, what your dad said about me not being trustworthy, maybe he was right." Nico said carefully. I laughed cheerfully.

"Of course he was right. That doesn't mean I'm going to accept it!" I giggled, watching as a naiad approached. Then I recognised her.

"Zoë Nightshade! Is that really you!?" I stood up, peering into the water.

Zoë smiled and rose out of the water. Nico grimaced. He pulled me away from her protectively.

"Go away, you're not ruining this. She will not so anything!" he half shouted. Then I remembered a story Percy had told me about Nico's sister Bianca. She had died when she joined the Hunters, I realised. He was just trying to protect me. I smiled and pulled away.

"Gosh, thou are protective!" Zoë said indignantly.

"Sorry Zoë , he really is protective." I said, smiling at her around Nico. I pushed him away as gently as I could. "How are you here, Thalia said you died in battle?"

"I did. Artimis convinced Hades to let me come back as a naiad. I miss her." She sighed. I grinned.

"I could tell her you're here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming to see you!" I grinned wider. Zoë paled.

"No! I've been ordered never to speak to her Ladyship again. Hades made me swear it on the River Styx!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"You should come to Camp Half Blood. It would be useful to have a naiad friend or two to trip people up during capture the flag!" I laughed. Zoë nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I might. It sounds nice." She smiled finally. "I shall see thou again, Ria Phillips."

With those words of goodbye, she dived back into the water. Neither me or Nico spoke for the rest of the night. We would have to make the journey back soon.

"Ria, there's something I need to tell you." He said slowly. I looked at him squarely.

"I know what you're going to say. Just say it already." I smiled gently.

"I-I love you..." he barely whispered it. I laughed.

"I know you do." I said, grinning. He glared at me for a second.

"Don't try to make me mad. I won't be able to keep it up for long." He smiled softly. And it was then, bathed in the silver light of the moon, I realised that he wasn't the only one who had fallen in love.

I woke up feeling light and happy. Hazel told me we were playing another war game today. I smiled and strapped my armour on. I took my bracelet, deliberating. I decided to go for a simple Katar. It was made of celestial bronze, like most of the other weapons on my bracelet.

We set off for the Field of Mars.

It was against the whole of the Amazons and the Hunters (except Artimis). We prepared quickly. Suddenly, something Annabeth had told me: you could only ever truly surprise someone when you become from above or below.

Above was out of the question; we'd be shot out of the air. But, below... I spoke to Hazel about it. We told Renaya together. Unfortunately, me and my little snake had become quite famous around camp. I couldn't bring him without cluing somebody in. So I left him with Frank. He would disarm as many as he could.

Nico, Hazel and I took off in the catacombs. I remembered seeing a loose floor board or two in the main flag room. Nico gripped my hand as we walked. After about ten minutes, his hand was sweaty. I squeezed it lightly.

"I'm glad I told you." Nico whispered. I smiled in the darkness.

"I already knew." I whispered back. Of course he knew that though. I took a deep breath. "But there is something I need to tell you..."

I stopped looking up. There it was, the loose floorboard, plainly in sight. I took out my speaker hand grenade.

"Nico, give me a boost!" I said excitedly. Nico swung me onto his shoulder. I gently pushed open the floor above. I pulled the grenade pin out with my teeth and chucked it out unto the room. Sound exploded above us, the sleeping song playing loud and clear. Nico and Hazel were prepared. Nico took hold of my feet and I straightened, pushing myself through the floor. There, in plain sight was the flag. I snatched it up, glancing quickly at the two sleeping guards. Thalia and Hylia lay sprawled on the ground. I was going to tease them so much for this...!

I eased myself back through the floor, landing lightly. We all smiled in sync. I held my hand open. The speaker returned to my hand. I turned it off. We ran.

We surfaced a quarter mile away from the finish. Arion rode past me. I grabbed his saddle and swung myself on. We crossed the finish line in seconds. I took out a gold drachma and gave it to the horse, dismounting. He nickered happily. I planted the flag in the ground as the horn was blown. Everybody cheered. Nico appeared at my side, clutching his arm. His face was contorted with pain.

"Nico, what happened!?" I asked, too shocked to react in any other way.

"Amazon, slashed..." His weak voice trailed off. Oh gods, oh gods! I rummaged through my jean pockets for my ambrosia. I found a bar and broke off two cubes.

"Eat this." I put it in his hand. He quickly obliged.

Hazel ran over, stressing out. But Nico's arm was already healing. Nearly done...

The long slash faded into a pale scar. I breathed a sigh of relief. It want enough for Hazel, who fussed, murmuring something about unicorn draught.

"Hazel! I'm fine!" He muttered in annoyance. "It's healed already!" I smiled lightly and walked off, unnoticed, planning on going back to the little lake and just relaxing.

I walked along the edge of the forest silently, smiling to myself. A satyr (no a faun) came up to me, holding an empty tin can.

"Miss, please. Some denari?" he asked, begging. It didn't seem right to me, after a month of living at Camp Half Blood. Why did fauns have to beg for money!? But none the less, I took out a few denari and put them in the can.

"Miss, you really are a saviour! I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" the faun asked me.

"Ria. You?"

"Don. Most people just tell us fauns to go away. They don't even say please!" he complained.

"Why? Satyrs—sorry fauns—are always really kind. A faun once took me in for the night, and asked for nothing in return. I would have died if it weren't for that one act." I said truthfully. It was winter five years ago. I had a bad case of hypothermia and the cut on my arm was infected. A passing faun (he made it quite clear that he was a faun not a satyr) had taken me in, healed my arm and hypothermia, just because he could. He even gave me some food and the dagger I still carried with me.

"One of my pals did that when he own an apartment in Manhattan. The poor thing had hypothermia and this huge infected slash on her arm. Wouldn't even tell my pal her parentage. Her name was Tia or something. He gave her his old hunting dagger." Don said. That sounded oddly like...

"Was you friend called Tom, by any chance?" I asked, remembering the faun's name.

"Yeah, how did you...? Oh, you're... Where did I get Tia from!?" Don exclaimed. I smiled. I took out the little dagger from my boot.

"Always kept this on me." I said. Don and I spoke for a while.

After he was gone, I made my way to the secret lake. I just sat on the shore, my feet in the cool spring water. I sighed. This place was perfect...

I dozed off, only to find my dreams worse than ever before.

 _A boy sat on the side of the road, crying. He was near, I could tell. A monster approached him. It was the chimera. It snarled and the boy looked up. He was only about nine or ten. He gripped a dagger in his hand. He was going to die..._

I woke myself up. I shook my head and slipped my bracelet into my hand. I took off running.

 _Mistress, would you like another ride?_ A voice asked me from the forest. The black unicorn cantered be my side. I nodded briskly and took hold of his mane, swinging myself up.

 _My name is Saxon, by the way._ He told me as we sped to the gates of the fortress. With a huge leap, we were flying. I urged the unicorn onwards, speeding through the streets. Right, left. Right again. And we were there. I jumped down, gripping my leaden spear. That was how Bellerophon did it after all. I jumped over its head, protecting the small boy. The chimera opened its beastly lion mouth. I thrust my spear down its throat, forcing it to swallow the poisonous lead. It gagged and swallowed. Then its face contorted. It exploded in a shower of monster dust.

I turned to the boy behind me. He stared at me with a mixture of relief, admiration and fear. I held my hand out to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help. Serious." I said, helping him up. "What's your name, kid?"

"Max. Are you a demigod as well?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. Poseidon. You?" I answered. He stared at me bewildered.

"Ares. But..." he trailed off in awe.

"Come on Max. We should get out of here before some other monster picks up the scent. Apparently I smell pretty potent to them." I laughed shortly, swinging myself onto Saxon. I patted Saxon's side. He bent to let the boy climb on.

"Back to camp, please Saxon." And we were off. Once we were through the tunnel I began to relax. We soared over the fortress. Then I saw the drakon.

For those of you don't know, drakons are like dragons, but about a million years older. They don't have wings and usually spit acid instead of breathing fire. I swore under my breath and piloted Saxon to the ground. I jumped off him quickly.

"Protect Max, Saxon!" I called as I ran off. My double sword was in my hand in a second. I ran to slay this thing. Mrs O Leary barked at it, tied to a post. What's the point in that! I ran over to her slicing the chain and swinging myself up. I tied the leftover loop to her collar to form some reins.

We ran in. Mrs O Leary slashed and bit and fought. I used a long sword to slash at the drakon's armour. Eventually I broke through and directed Mrs O Leary's teeth to the vulnerable space while the Romans advanced in their _testudo_ formation. They stabbed and Mrs O Leary ripped and I slashed. Together, the monster fell.

I slipped off Mrs O Leary, covered in more monster dust.

I went to go get Max.

When he saw me, yet gain covered in monster dust, he grinned. Saxon nickered.

"Nothing happened over here. I guess you killed that dragon too." Max smiled. I shook my head.

"That was a _drakon,_ not a dragon. Dragons flay and breathe fire. Drakons don't fly and spit acid." I clarified. "We should go talk to Renaya. I need to get back to Camp Half Blood with you."

"Why can't I stay here?" Max whinged. I sighed and lead him to healing room to see Renaya, who had been hit by some acid while fighting. I sat down in the chair next to her.

I told her I had to go. I explained that I had to get Max to Camp Half Blood where he belonged. Ben came rushing over.

"Gods, Renaya! Are you okay? I've got some healing salve in my cabin, I'll go get it!" Ben exclaimed turning and rushing off yet again.

I laughed. I sent Max off with Frank and Mrs O Leary. She'd get him back safely.

"Seems Ben would be happy here. Don't you think, Renaya? Renaya!" I snapped my fingers at Renaya, who was staring off at Ben.

I bit back a smile.

"You like—" I began.

"Tell a single soul and I'll come to Camp Half Blood and rip your head off." She growled. I grinned.

"He likes you too." I said. "I'm going to go pack my stuff."

I did just that. Finally I found a saddle for Saxon, who insisted on coming. I was ready. Nico met me when I was just about to get on the waiting Saxon.

"Where are you going?" he asked. There was an unnecessary bandage around his arm.

"Home. I'm sure Percy is desperate for me to come and win capture the flag." I said. Nico frowned.

"I'll go pack." He said, rushing off. I sighed.

 _Do we have to wait for him. We could always go now..._ Saxon suggested. I shook my head, no. I couldn't leave now. I got on Saxon none the less.

"Can you take me to that secret lake once more? I want to get something." Saxon sped off at my command. We reached the lake quickly. I picked though the tall grass.

There, as I remembered, were two flowers, anemones, blossoming together. One was a stunning dark purple, the other a delicate blue. I went over and touched their stems. Taking out my dagger, I carefully sliced through them at an angle. I'd put them into a vase when I got back to Camp Half Blood. I rode off, ready to leave.

I only beat Nico by a minute. If Saxon had been any amount of seconds slower, Nico would have been there before me. As it was, when he came over, I was sitting down on the kerb, waiting.

"You ready?" Nico asked. I nodded. "Don't want anything to remember this place by?" I smiled.

"I have something to remember this place by." I smirked. Nico frowned, his eyes going wide. Then I realised. He thought I meant my arm. Oops.

I took out the two flowers. Nico relaxed and took a closer look. Then his eyes brightened.

"Last time I properly spoke to you, you said something. You have something to tell me?" he grinned.

I nodded sheepishly.

"But it will have to wait." I said, as Saxon nickered impatiently. I mounted quickly. Nico followed, wrapping his arms around my waist. My heart fluttered. I ignored it, urging Saxon into the air. I turned him and headed over the seas, following the OE track.

When we landed, everybody on the basketball court turned to face us. Percy and Clarisse, standing in the middle of the crowd, dropped their weapons. Another fight!?

In a second we were surrounded. We slipped off of Saxon together. I sighed as Percy pushed his way through the crowd.

Nico pulled me back into his arms and we disappeared.

I gasped as we landed on the soft sand of the beach. I could see the sun setting in the distance. Nico sat us down, keeping his arms around me. My pulse hammered. For a while, we just sat there, staring at the sunset, trapped in an embrace. Eventually my pulse returned to normal.

Nico cleared his throat quietly.

"What were you going to tell me?" Nico asked.

"I don't know how to say it." I said, just as quiet. Nico smiled.

I stayed quiet, thinking about how to say it. Then I made up my mind. Keep it simple. Just say it.

"I-I love you." I whispered, barely audible. For a second we were both locked in a shocked silence. Then, a sudden shout echoed off the trees.

"I know you're down there Ria! Get here NOW!" Percy shouted. I sighed, looking up at the hill. Stupid brother, with stupid bad timing. Nico helped me up, smiling to himself. He wrapped his arm round my waist. Together, both smiling, we went to meet my idiotic brother. I planned on shouting at him. Piper and Annabeth got there first.

"What did you do that for, Seaweed Brain! They were having a moment!" Annabeth shouted.

"You might have ruined it! Gods of Olympus Percy!" Piper shouted.

"That was the point!" Percy shouted back. I grinned.

"Sorry Perce. I beat you, yet again!" I called. Percy spun the anger disappearing from his face for a mere second. Then he noticed Nico arm around me. His expression turned murderous.

In a flash, he was charging at Nico, Riptide in hand. Nico was too stunned to react, but I wasn't.

I stopped Percy's sword and pushed him to the ground, disarming him with a flick of my wrist. Then everybody burst out laughing, at the exact same time.

Nico grinned and helped Percy up with his free hand.

Percy flushed as he went and took up his sword. Together, we all walked off, to go get dinner.

Later that night, Nico and I sat on the beach.

"Where were we, before your brother interrupted us?" Nico smiled devilishly.

"No way! I am not saying it again. I barely managed it last time!" I said, annoyed. Nico laugh and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I waited a while to do this…" he whispered, leaning in close. He touched his lips to mine for a brief second. Then grinning, he deepened the kiss, his hand cupping my cheek. Barely aware of what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Nico pulled back gently, and we lay down. Enveloped in peace, we stared up at the moon.


End file.
